A Raven and Beastboy tale
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: A tale of our favorite changelling and Raven. It starts with a game of volleyball... then ends with the monkey in the middle...: Read. I am not good a summaries.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans**

* * *

**A Raven and Beastboy tale….**

Our teen heroes were outside of their tower playing volleyball. There were two teams; Beastboy and Cyborg were in one team and Robin and Starfire were on the other team. They had asked Raven to play but she said she would rather read her book than play a useless sport. Because they were all used to Raven being like that, they had shrugged it off.

"Rae! Look out!" shouted the green changeling as the ball went close to Raven.

Raven with her hand, stopped the ball in its tracks before it could make contact with her face.

"Phew!" Beastboy said glad that the ball had not hit Raven, "Ouch!" he yelped as the ball reverse and hit him. He could have sworn that he saw Raven smirk. "That's not funny!" Beastboy cried.

Raven's smile left her face, and she resumed her reading.

Beastboy turned back to the others, who were waiting for Beastboy to serve.

"Any minute now, Beastboy!" Robin said.

"Wait!" Beastboy said and then turned into a seal.

"What is he doing?" asked Robin.

"Look" Starfire said pointing at the seal-Beastboy.

Beastboy as a seal hit the ball as Cyborg passed it to him.

"Wow" said Robin shaking his head as the ball soared high in the clear blue sky.

"Robin, where did the ball go?" asked Starfire.

Robin shook his head coming back into reality.

"Don't know" Robin said.

"YO! Beastboy, did you have to toss the ball that far!" Shouted Cyborg to Beastboy who was now back in his human form.

"Sorry…" Beastboy said meekly.

Robin sighed, "Now what are we supposed to do?"

Raven looked up from her book, and suggested "Instead of standing there, you all could search for the ball."

"Great idea, Rae!" shouted Beastboy.

Raven's eye twitched and she said through clenched teeth "Don't call me Rae!"

Scared, Beastboy said "Sorry Rae-Raven!"

"Who gets the ball?" asked Starfire.

"I say we vote to see who should retrieve the ball." Cyborg said.

"Yeah, we should." Robin said.

"Okay." Starfire agreed.

Beastboy shrugged.

"Who says Beastboy should get the ball?" asked Cyborg.

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire all raised their hands.

"Hey that's not fair!" complained Beastboy.

"Sure it is." said Cyborg.

"You lost it..." Robin began, "You find it."

"What he said." Starfire said.

"Raven, what do you think?" Beastboy said turning to Raven. She didn't answer. "Raven!" he shouted trying to get her attention.

"Huh? What did you say?" she asked removing ear plugs from her ears.

"Never mind" Beastboy said walking off to find the ball.

"Where is he going?" asked Raven.

"To locate the ball…" Starfire said.

"When said you should search for the ball, I meant all of you." she said.

"But friend Raven, he lost it." said Starfire.

"And?" said Raven, "You were all playing, weren't you?"

"Yes…." said Starfire.

"Then you guys should help him." Raven said.

"Hey Raven, why you defending the little grass stain?" said Cyborg.

"Huh? Who? Oh you mean Beastboy?" said Raven.

Cyborg nodded.

"He is my friend, you know." said Raven, "And since you all won't help him, I guess I will go see if he needs any help." she said walking off.

"What was all that about?" asked Cyborg to his other friends when Raven was out of audible range.

Robin shrugged and then suggested "Guess Raven having one of those mood swings?"

Starfire, not used to all the earth saying and such, asked "Raven's moods swing?"

Robin chuckled softly and then said, "No, Star. Mood swings are…" he struggled to find just the right words, "Mood swings are when someone's mood changes a lot. One minute they are mad or the next they are happy… understand?"

She nodded in understanding, "But I do not believe Raven is having the swings of the mood." she said, "I believe that she likes Beastboy."

The boys shook their heads, "Nah, she finds him annoying." said Cyborg.

"She would rather read than be with him" said Robin.

"I do not believe that is true" Starfire said.

……

"Now where is that ball?" Beastboy asked himself. Something shinny caught his eye, "Oh! What is that!?" he said rushing to the shinny object. "Shinny!" he said picking the object up.

"Good thing I came" he heard Raven's voice say, "Knew you would get distracted by a shinny object…"

Dropping the object that he was holding, he turned to face Raven "What you doing out here?" he asked her, not that he minded.

"I will go in if you want…" she said.

"No!" Beastboy shouted, "I mean stay."

She shrugged, "Alright."

He turned back to the task at hand. "Where is that ball!?"

"You mean that?" she asked pointing to a ball right next to the shinny object.

Beastboy followed where she was pointing and said "Yes, that one!"

He picked it up, "Thanks Raven. You're the best!" he hugged her.

Raven blushed a bit and then said "You're hugging me!" even though she kind of liked it.

Beastboy removed his hands, "Sorry…"

"YO!" Cyborg's voice called out, "Have you found that ball, yet?" he asked.

Raven rolled her eyes but then covered her ears as Beastboy shouted, "YEAH, DUDE!"

"Great!" Cyborg said.

Uncovering her ears, Raven said "Could you please not scream next time?"

"Oh, sorry." he said sincerely.

Beastboy and Raven walked to where the others were waiting.

"Here!" Beastboy said tossing them the ball which Robin caught.

"Where you going Beastboy?" asked Cyborg as Beastboy started to walk off.

"Inside" he answered.

"What? Why?" Cyborg demanded.

"I have decided to read…" he said.

"Yeah, right… You just want to impress Raven." Cyborg said.

"I do not!" he protested.

"Whatever…"said Cyborg returning to the game, "Hey this game is not fair! I don't have a partner!"

"We could play monkey in the middle…" Robin suggested.

"But we don't have a monkey to put in the middle…" Starfire said.

Robin chuckled, "No it's a game, Star."

"Oh. Please friend Robin, explain this game…"

"Well one person goes in the middle of two people. The two people toss the ball to one another. If the person in the middle catches the ball, the thrower goes in their spot. The point is not let the middle person get the ball." he explained.

"Oh!" she said nodding in understanding.

"Okay, let's play ball!" Cyborg said.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well what did you think?**

**Was it any good?**

**Please review.**

**No flames.**

**Long right?**


End file.
